Sueños
by Nubesparky
Summary: - ¿A qué le temes, Sakura? -Mis sueños- "E inconcientemente de lo que pasó, el mismo sueño que los unió, los separó". -Sasuke-kun, te amo -Yo no-


**Sueño**

Estos eran los momentos que la enloquecían.

Cuando veía que las personas luchaban por alcanzar sus sueños y al terminar alcanzándolos, terminaba todo con una trágica muerte. No es que le pasará eso a ella, no, por lo menos, no ahora, pero cada avance que hacia le parecía un camino hacia su funeral.

Todo comenzó cuando él le pidió o más bien ordenó que fuera su novia.

Los primeros momentos fueron felices, no había nada malo, eran una pareja común y corriente, disfrutaban, reían (sin que nadie los viera por parte de él) y más de una vez mostraban esas caricias que demostraban el cariño mutuo.

Al mes de eso. Todo cambió.

-

_Porque los sueños también…_

_-_

Misiones por parte de él y hospital por parte de ella. Las únicas veces que se veían era en algunas noches y cuando se encontraban no era más que para dormir de un agotador viaje.

Porque no podían hacer otra cosa.

Mañana se repetía la rutina.

-

Sasuke-kun –le llamó- ¿Has tenido un sueño?

Era una de esas noches en que el insomnio dominaba y los dos se quedaban mirando el techo intentando apaciguar el cansancio.

Sasuke a su lado, alzó la ceja hacia tal pregunta, mas solo soltó un "Hmp" y siguió mirando al techo.

¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó.

Algo- respondió él. Las palabras terminaron y sin saberlo, ese sueño se convertiría en realidad.

Pasó el tiempo y se acercaba el otoño. Las hojas caían sin cesar de los árboles, amarillas, cafés y curiosamente siempre caían ordenadas unas tras otras, al igual que el estado de ánimo de Sakura.

Primero todo era alegría, después todo se tranquilizó y fue como una situación normal, de eso pasamos al cansancio, después a la depresión y por último el sufrimiento.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Alegría._ Cuando se hizo novia de Sasuke.

_Normal_. Cuando todo tenía sentido en su vida.

_Cansancio_. La misma rutina que nunca cambiaba.

_Depresión_. Alcanzó sus sueños no tenía nada que hacer.

_Sufrimiento._ Nadie le advirtió que el Anbu que curaba traía una katana escondida.

-

-

-

Curiosamente, sabía que eso ocurriría.

-

-

_Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me pediste ser tu novia?- preguntó._

_Hn-_

_Claro, eso pensé-_

_-_

-

-

_Esto es aburrido- hizo un mohín._

_Duérmete-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¿Una pesadilla, Sakura?-_

_Se podría definir como tal, Sasuke-kun-_

_El sueño-_

_Me moría-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¿Qué harías si me muriera, Sasuke-kun? –inquirió._

……_- Sasuke le miró aburrido y simplemente se mantuvo callado, hasta que contestó- Nada-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¿Eres feliz, Sakura?- _

_No lo sé-_

_¿Te sientes contenta?-_

_No lo sé-_

_¿Cumpliste tus sueños?-_

_Falta poco-_

_¿A qué le temes?-_

_Mis sueños-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Razón no había tenido para pensar eso y aun así, por cosas del destino, irónicamente ya tenía una. _Lo que soñaba se convertía en realidad._

Por eso, todo acabó.

-

_Porque los sueños también…_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke-kun, te amo-_

_Hmp, yo no-_

_-_

_-_

Lo último que había sentido era un fuerte dolor en su pulmón. Claro, la perforación de uno, le causó la muerte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke… ¿no lamentas su muerte?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, el rastro de ellas y los puños apretados.

Ya sabía que esto pasaría- respondió imperturbable, no había llorado aun frente a ese ataúd.

¡¿Y por que no hiciste algo?!- preguntó.

Porque era parte de un sueño-

…- Naruto guardó silencio y analizó lo que su compañero había dicho- ¿De que era el sueño?- cuestionó.

Se moría-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, aquí era donde generalmente se daban las buenas noches y se dormían.

Ahora solo se acostaría y dormiría solo.

-

-

_Sasuke-kun, te amo-_

_Hmp, yo no-_

No se arrepentía de decir eso, después de todo, esas palabras no alcanzaban a expresar lo que él sentía.

De le nada, tomó una katana, la misma con la que el Anbu prófugo atacó a Sakura y como si fuera algo planeado…se la enterró en el corazón.

…_- Naruto guardó silencio y analizó lo que su compañero había dicho- ¿De que era el sueño?- cuestionó._

_Se moría-_

Lo que no sabía y que nadie supo…

-

-

-

Es que se moría con él.

-

-

-

_Sasuke-kun, te amo-_

_Hmp, yo no-_

_Oh-_

_Es más que eso-_

_¡Sasuke-kun!-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¿Qué harías si me muriera, Sasuke-kun? –inquirió._

……_- Sasuke le miró aburrido y simplemente se mantuvo callado, hasta que contestó- Nada-_

……_-_

_Muerto no se puede hacer nada-_

…_- sonrió._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me pediste ser tu novia?- preguntó._

_Hn-_

_Claro, eso pensé-_

_Ya lo sabes-_

_Si sé, pero me gusta escucharlo- sonrió- Un sueño ¿no?-_

_Hmp, Hai-_

_-_

_-_

"E inconcientemente de lo que pasó, el mismo sueño que lo unió, los separó".

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Kuso! Crisis imaginativa, pero lo peor de todo es que entré al colegio, así que tomen este fic, bastante rarin, como manifiesto de cómo me siento.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

Nota: Arreglé ciertos detalles, pero todo sigue siendo exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
